Dr. Kitty Reynolds
Kitty Reynolds is a human doctor serving as a medical officer on the USS Excalibur, under Captain Alison Brenin. She's currently the ship's Chief Medical Officer. Early Life Childhood Kitty Reynolds was born on February 18th, 2273 in Francisco, California. She lived with her parents, Michael and Katie Reynolds. She started to learn to play the piano at a young age and excelled at it. She had dreas of becoming a pianist, something her father encouraged her to do, depsite her showing aptittude in other more academic/intellectual fields as well. When she was little, Kitty was sick farily often, sometimes to the point of being hosptialized. She was small, weak, and had a fairly poor immune system that, thankfully, strengthed over time. After she was seven, she rarely had any physical health problems or illnesses. When she was six, her mother found out she was pregnant. With another chiljddd on the way, her father decided to enlist in Starfleet. Upon graduating Starfleet Academy, Security Officer Michael Reynolds was sent out to space. A year later, when Kitty was ten years old, Lt Cmdr. Michael Reynolds died on duty, leaving Katie, Kitty, and three year old Sam on their own. After the death of her husband, Katie ended up falling into a deep depression and became very dispondant. Kitty ended up mostly taking care of herself and her younger brother. After her father's death, Kitty decided she wanted to become a Starfleet doctor. She dedicated most of her free time to studying biology, chemistry, medicine and other related, necessary fields, in addition to her normal schoolwork. The next six years of her life were filled with school, studying, and strong determination; up until she applied to Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Academy She was accepted into Starfleet Academy at the age of sixteen, entering an academic year ahead due to her brilliant mind and attitpude for medicine. During orientation she was introduced to James Alette, another brilliant new cadet who, like her, had been accepted in at only 16. Soon, the two of them would become an intergral part of each other's lives. First Year During her first year at the Academy, Kitty became close to not only James but also his sister, Dorothy. The three of them were often seen together, spending their free time as group, even taking some elective courses together. At least once a week the three of them would construct a blanket fort in Dorothy's room and watch movies together. Apart from school work and friendship, their first year was pretty uneventful. Second Year Halfway through their second year, James and Dorothy paired together to work on an experiment that James was required to do. During the experiment, James made a small error that resulted in an explosion. The Excalibur Massacre to be added Current Events/Post Massacre After the ship had been repaired and recommissioned, Kitty decided to stick with the USS Excalibur and resumed her position as Chief Medical Officer. Storm Warning arc Three Years arc Shore Leave arc Relationships to be added Trivia *Kitty's middle name is Amelia *Kitty is autistic *Since becoming Chief Engineer, Kitty (affectionately) refers to James as 'Chief Dork Alette' Category:Lieutenants Category:Medical Category:Sciences